thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Category Guide
This is a guide to teach you how to add the correct categories to your newly added page. 'Mandatory Categories For Character Pages' The mandatory categories are categories that all pages are given no matter what. These categories can be added by users and admins to any pages they're missing from too, to help organize the wiki. Games or Characters This category is one of the most basic on the entire wiki. This category simply indicate that this page is a character (tribute, mentor, escort, etc). Unless you are making a game or a fan fiction you will have to add this category to your creation. Note: A "mutt" is also a character. Category:Characters Occupation of the Character Unless you're making a Games (In which case, you really don't need more on this list), you will need to add some kind of occupation of your character. Most characters are tributes, but some also make Stylists, Escorts, Mentors etc, which are much welcome on this wiki. Here are examples of other occupations for characters. Category:Tributes Category:Arena Announcers Category:Mentors Category:Escorts Category:Stylists Category:Gamemakers Category:Muttations Gender Your character must have a gender category. There's really not more to it. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Non-binary Age Unless your character is less than 12 years old or above 18 years old (which would really only be possible if you have a mentor, escort, arena announcer, or a stylist), they need an age category. Add the category that is your tribute's age Category:12 year olds Category:13 year olds Category:14 year olds Category:15 year olds Category:16 year olds Category:17 year olds Category:18 year olds District Your characters current residence much be noted too. Remember that stylists, escorts etc. can be added to Capitol. Remember if your tribute can belong to more than one District the District listed first will be the category that you add. Example: District 4 (1, 2) ; you would add "District 4" and not the 1 and 2. Category:District 0 Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 6 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:District 9 Category:District 10 Category:District 11 Category:District 12 Category:District 13 Category:District 14 Category:District 15 Category:Capitol Unfinished If your tribute is missing information or you are planning to adjust them, you should add the Unfinished category to show this. Please note that there is no category for finished tributes. Category:Unfinished 'Owner Categories' Owner of Tributes categories These categories are made to show that these tributes are all made and owned by one specific user. Please keep in mind that these are only useful if you own more than about 5 tributes. '''Anyone has the rights to add these to a page as long as it's the right person on the category. For example, if you, had a tribute, you could add the category " 's Tributes" to it. But you couldn't add "TheFireJay's Tributes" to it. An example of these categories could be: Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Annamisasa's Tributes Category:Can't think on a decent username right now's Tributes How to make one of these If you do not have a category like this, just make yourself one. Write: " 's Tributes" In the category section, click enter, and there you go! Add this to all of your tributes. User Relation Categories These categories are used to indicate that the page has some relation to specific users. You will only need this category if you have multiple types of pages around here, like games, tributes, mentors etc. Here's an example of these categories: Category:~ForsakenZephyr~ Category:Pippycat How to make one of these: If you do not have a category like this, just make yourself one. Write: " " In the category section, click enter, and there you go! Add this to all the pages that has something to do with you or your creations, this would be games, tributes, mentors, etc. '''Achievable Categories These are categories that are achievable, meaning that you will have to "work" (although the work you have to make is quite fun) to be able to add these categories to your pages. These categories you will have to either provide documented links for and in some cases, only admins can add these. Victors Congratulations, your tribute is the last one standing! To add this category, you have to win a games at either The Hunger Games wiki or The Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki to add this category to your tribute. You may, however also add this category to Mentors. Please list the won games on the pages when you add this category. Category:Victors Dual Victors One victory just wasn't enough for your tribute, now was it? This category is for tributes that has won two games at either The Hunger Games wiki or The Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki. This category can naturally not be added to mentors. Please list the won games on the pages when you add this category. Category:Dual Victor Triple Victors What an honor, huh? For those tributes who has the honor of winning three games (or more) at either The Hunger Games wiki or The Hunger Games Roleplay Wiki, this is the category for them. This category can naturally not be added to mentors. Please list the won games on the pages when you add this category. Category:Triple Victor Tribute Of The Month This category are for tributes who has won Tribute Of The Month! No one may add this category to any page BUT the Admins. Category:Tribute Of The Month Escaped the Arena If your tribute were clever/lucky enough to escape the Arena of one of the games that they were in, this category may be added. This category is only to be added with on a page if the owner of the tribute can link a game where their tribute has escaped. Category:Escaped the Arena 'Role Categories' If your tribute plays a particular role in the games. Career If your tribute is a career from a career district, who trained, volunteered and is allied with the career alliance, make sure to add this! Category:Career Tribute 'Opposite Categories' These categories are opposite each other, so you can choose which of these to add. Reaped or Volunteer? Were your tribute reaped? Or maybe they volunteered? Then add one of these categories! Category:Reaped Category:Volunteer 'Hunger Games' Used for user created Hunger Games based off characters other have created. Category:Hunger Games Category:Accepting Fan fictions This is the category for everything on this wiki which falls under the category of "Fan-Fiction". It can include short stories, hunger Games with your own tributes, etc. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Guides